Samuel Brownlee
Samuel Brownlee is a main character in . A scientist of many fields, he is the current owner of The Contraption, a mysterious device capable of entering another person's dreams. __TOC__ Appearance Samuel is a lean, dark-skinned man. His hair is thick and loosely-curled. Samuel's eyes are a bright green, contrasting with his dark skin tone. Samuel's face is rounded and cleanly shaven. Usually, he is seen in his laboratory uniform, which consists of a bright-white jacket, with a blue undershirt made of polyester. Other times, Samuel wears an unbuttoned grey jacket with a black crew shirt underneath. This outfit is complemented with black jeans. Personality Samuel is a mostly introverted man. He is prone to isolating himself in study, but he enjoys showing off and introducing his work to others. He is very hospitable when introducing people to his laboratory. With regard to work, Samuel is a level-thinker. Samuel enjoys undertaking large, difficult projects and life goals. He looks at them without stress and is able to think calmly in the most difficult of situations. When undergoing something difficult, Samuel creates generalized plans and fills in the specifics later. Background Samuel was born to Sammy and Alysa Brownlee in Silivia. He lived a middle-class life in an area mostly protected from invasion. Both of his parents were biologists, majoring in the study of otherworldly genetics. He was fascinated by the sciences, idling such public figures as the infamous Gabriel Alchemilia. He wished to become a "polymath", studying a variety of different scientific fields. While this goal allowed him to become well-versed in a variety of fields, he never became too ingrained in any one subject. His independent studies and time at trade schools allowed him to become an assistant biologist and engineer at the Silivian Masquerade Hospital. Samuel's life would come to be significantly impacted after purchasing an angelic relic at an auction. A collection of diagrams, notes, the relic was an odd notebook that detailed plans for a mysterious device. Interested, he would present the literature to Richard Smith's Laboratory of the Unexplainable. After years of research, the device, named "The Contraption" by Samuel, was revealed to be an object to allow for shared dreaming between multiple people. Wanting to discover more, Samuel would part from Smith's laboratory to create his own - the Laboratory of the Mind. With his income and grants from a collection of libraries, the laboratory employed a selection of people to continue research on the device. Abilities Samuel possesses great knowledge in a variety of subjects, namely engineering and biology. He possesses some degree of knowledge in Alchemilia androids, able to repair and modify them as needed. He exercises at Silivian gyms often, giving him a moderate amount of strength and agility. Role in Series Season One ;"Reunion" When Chris awoke in the Masquerade Hospital, he found himself upgraded and modified by Samuel. The man explained how he had found Chris damaged, and brought him to the hospital for repairs. Their interaction was left short, as Chris quickly went to go check on Melissa. Before Wellington left, Samuel told him he had good companions. ;"In Somnis Veritas" Samuel was responsible for bringing the protagonists into his laboratory, as they needed a place to stay. Although he did not want them to participate, Blossom Cane encouraged him to use The Contraption. Samuel is seen with Melissa and Steven in a dreamscape. Sitting at the back of a red car, Samuel is escorted by Steven briefly. Eventually, Steven sees Melissa on the sidewalk, and allows her inside the car. Steven joked about how Melissa dreamed up a Silivia with unpleasant weather, and Melissa retorted she was new to dreaming. Despite her being new, Samuel commented on Melissa's fascinating ability to create a vivid dreamscape. Samuel stated he was able to "shop" in one of the buildings, which would have been empty space for most. Steven accelerated the car, and this seemed to result in the appearance of Silivia changing. Grass planted itself on the sidewalk, and the city slowly morphed into a forest landscape. Melissa was unsure of where she was. However, she would know when she saw the Alchemilia car she crashed recently. Without difficulty, Steven made it out of the forest and returned to Silivia. Not soon after, Silivia changed again into a horrific landscape. The sky turned crimson, and screeches could be heard throughout the city. As Melissa watched in horror, Samuel only mumbled that it was "bizarre," from the backseat. ;"Carpe Diem" Samuel emerged from the dream to meet John Fontaine. Fontaine revealed himself to be a former operative Alchemilia seeking to recruit the protagonists. Explaining that it was the Corporation who killed Savannah, the man tossed a dead photograph of the girl onto Samuel's laboratory floor. Fontaine was suggested to leave the group alone for some time, as Fontaine went downstairs. After grappling with the fact their companion was dead, the protagonists and Samuel went downstairs for a breakfast with John. They sat awkwardly for some time, before Fontaine began a short speech. Lecturing them on the nature of seizing the day, he told the group it would be an honor for them to join him. ;"Risky Decisions" Samuel listened closely with the others as John Fontaine outlined his plan. He stated he required the protagonists for an operation to destroy "Remnant Rock", one of the corporation's military bases. Atticus, in shock, would then ask Samuel to temporarily leave - so he could discuss the veracity of the man with his own friends. Not concerning himself with the Fontaine's mission, Samuel had his head focused on other things as he went to the laboratory's second floor. Briefly, he thought about the "night-walkers" - beings said to be capable of entering the dreams of another. Quickly checking his notes, Samuel prepared to enter the Contraption for a second time. Quickly falling into sleep, the man awoke into a large, snowy landscape. The sky was both clear and filled with falling drops of snow. Samuel rolled his die into the ground, and then picked it up. As he finished examining the die, a figure would manifest itself in the distance. As Samuel examined the foreboding, dark figure, all he could feel was peace and ease. Thanking the man for everything he had done, the figure approached Samuel, collapsing the entire dream. Before Samuel could awake, John Fontaine stabbed him in his throat. ;"Primo Victoria" Fontaine trained the group and Samuel for three months, in preparation for Operation: Primo Victoria. Samuel appears with John Fontaine in The Laboratory of the Mind, as the two are playing a game of dice. After Fontaine rolled two sixes, Samuel rose the two objects into his air, combining them into one twenty-sided cube. He commented to Fontaine that it would be time for the "day's work" to begin, causing Fontaine to call Chris. After informing him to notify the others, Chris and the others would come to Samuel's laboratory. They would situate themselves at the same table Fontaine had first explained his plan in. Marshall and Li came late, to Samuel's disappointment. The two attempted to give everyone food from Frog King, before an interruption by Fontaine. Thanking everyone for making it, he announced that Operation: Primo Victoria would begin that day. He provided Samuel and the others with Alchemilia Nutrition Cubes, simple cube-shaped food supplements. Once Fontaine explained his plan, Samuel escorted the group into the Laboratory's basement. Here ⁠— the armory, a place in which Samuel stored all of the weapons the group would take to Remnant Rock. Ordering the group to take as much as they could, Samuel himself quickly went to the room's corner. There, he took a carbon-fiber sniper rifle from a black case. He examined it closely, displaying it to Atticus. The others would quickly follow, taking weapons from the basement. After leaving his laboratory for what might have been the final time, Samuel would drive the group to Port City in his van. The man would briefly look out into Remnant Rock, which could be seen from across the bridge. He turned around and prepared to remind the group of the plan. Marshall, Fontaine, and Atticus were to be Team A; and Steven, Chris, Blossom, and Samuel were to be Team B. After doing so, Samuel and the others prepared to take the car across the bridge. Trusting in Li's ability to drive, Samuel allowed Li to situate himself in his vehicle's front seat. The main intent of Team B was to drive across the silent bridge, and begin a surprise attack on the military base after Atticus and Marshall deactivated the power. The Team drove across the bridge for several minutes, trusting in assurances it would be a quiet attack. Unfortunately, John Fontaine's advice would prove inaccurate. Not long before Samuel and the others drove across, two Alchemilia snipers fired numerous shots at their vehicle. Li would attempt to steer Samuel's vehicle out of range, as the gunmen would pierce the car's windows. Team B managed to drive out of range after the brief skirmish mostly unharmed. Some shards of glassed had made it into the car, giving Blossom minor scrapes. While they had made it out safely, Samuel suggested to the team to stop for a maintenance check. Satisfied with his explanation that a bullet could have hit a tire, the team obliged and exited out of the car. As the others tended to Blossom's wounds, Samuel would manage to remove a single bullet from one of his van's tires. With the issue solved, he prepared to direct the group back into his car. He stopped speaking for a moment, however, as shattering glass and screeches were head in the distance. Brownlee watched in horror as gray humanoids approached toward them. Frantically, Samuel and the rest of Team B reentered the black vehicle. Upon closer inspection, the team would see the creatures appeared to have robotic implants. Li frantically attempted to maneuver past them as he began to drive. The creatures would jump on the car, as the rest of the team attempted to shoot them off. Samuel attempted to aim for their vitals. One creature attacked through the window, attempting to grab those in the back with its arm. Blossom, Chris, Steven, and Melissa would barely repel them with their weapons. The group began to near the end of the bridge as Li continued to drive. Li prepared to accelerate into Remnant Rock, before blue flames would begin to appear in the distance. Horrified, all in the vehicle urged Li to stop. Having his own plans, Li chose to drive straight into the flaming obstacle. ;"Primo Victoria: Part II" Samuel and the rest of Team B watched in horror as Li followed through with his intentions. Despite the pleas of his passengers, Li drove the car into the wall of fire. This action not only internally damaged the car, but all of the passengers inside. Driving through the fire resulted in the death of all of the creatures on the vehicle. Li was seemingly unfazed as he calmly spoke of a "first aid kit in the back". Enraged, Samuel questioned Li, asking if he ever performed defensive driving. Li quipped back, explaining that the creatures made it hard to drive. Samuel then decided to take a better look at Remnant Rock. Samuel observed the featureless oil-rig and noticed what appeared to be a series of guards. Due to Li's recent actions, Samuel suggested continuing on foot. Li quickly agreed, fearing what the damage from the flame wall caused. The old man urged everyone to get out, and Team B quickly listened to his words. Everyone exited out of the car, leaving it in the quiet bridge. Samuel ran forward with the others, as Remnant Rock came closer into view. Looking behind him, he watched as his vehicle was completely set ablaze. He continued to run forward. Team B nearly managed to the bridge's end, before another wall of flames would appear in front of them. Not wanting a repeat of what Li did, they all stopped completely. As Team B turned around, they watched as the area they were in was surrounded by fire. Samuel could only urge the team to remain on guard. He gripped his weapon tightly, anticipating what was to come. The flame wall that they had driven through before would then begin to swirl at its bottom. A mix of blue hues turned into one color, and a circle of fire would fly itself towards the group. Samuel and the others prepared to get out of the way, before the spiral shot upwards. From the newly created hole, a set of figures began to approach the group. There was a set of featureless, gray androids that seemed to be behind one female. The woman had red hair reaching down to her waist, and a large black coat. Upon standing in front of the group, she announced to Team B they were under arrest. Melissa decided to insult the woman, deeming her a "little bitch". Responding calmly, the woman called herself General Nabi. Nabi proceeded to mock Team B's efforts, critiquing their attempted attack futile. She explained that if they revealed where Atticus or Marshall was, she would provide them with a nicer cell. As they were outnumbered, Team B would proceed to surrender one by one. Blossom was the first, then Steven. Steven would then tell the general that Marshall, Atticus, and John Fontaine were in the tunnels underneath. Blossom would yell at Steven angrily. Li was the next to go, then Samuel. A black vehicle emerged behind Nabi, and she ordered those who surrendered to get in. Samuel and the others listened, heading inside. Melissa (the only one who did not surrender) would attempt to shoot at the General, but she quickly failed after Nabi deflected her shot and knocked Melissa down. Nabi brought Team B inside Remnant Rock, escorting all of them to the prisons. Samuel was placed in the same cell as Wellington. Wellington awoke to see Samuel, and Wellington quickly realized he was in a prison. Chris questioned Samuel on what happened, and Samuel explained how Wellington was shut off after the surrender. Chris asked Samuel if they would stay in the prison forever, but Samuel confidently said everyone would be out by day's end. The android noted that there would be many guards outside, and Samuel replied they're coming now. Two guards entered the cell of Chris and Samuel shortly after Samuel's prediction. One took Wellington outside and left Samuel alone. Samuel quickly assumed a meditation as they shut his door. The two guards escorting Chris did not get far, as one ended up killing himself, then the other. Samuel, to himself, remarked if he could get more than two, referring to the guards with Wellington. Despite the door being locked, Samuel swung his cell door open without effort. Emerging into the large prison, Samuel quickly caught up to Wellington. With the guards dead, the two decided to search for Wen Li. They looked around their floor, attempting to find a ladder. They would not end up needing one, for Li would emerge from a staircase with a map. Samuel quickly went to question Li about this map. As the old man prepared to explain, a man approached the three. Remarking on their dialogue, the man stated that it was impossible to leave Remnant Rock. The Alchemilia guard recommended the three simply returned to their cells. Samuel showed no care for the man, reiterating the fact that he would be out before the day ends. As the man prepared to respond, Samuel would receive confirmation Atticus, Marshall, and Fontaine was still alive. All of the prison's lights shut off, meaning Team A managed to complete their goal. Samuel looked to Li and Wellington. Even though they were captured, they decided to fulfill one of the most important parts of Operation: Primo Victoria. The three quickly dispersed in the dark, opening several prison cells and inciting a riot. Samuel would briefly inform all of the prisoners about what was transpiring, and the prisoners would free themselves. This created a domino effect, as other prisoners quickly released more. Samuel is later seen battling an Alchemilia guard. The guard grappled Brownlee, stabbing a knife into his arm. Samuel did not let the pain get to him, and placed the man in a chokehold. Quickly, Samuel threw him over the railing, leaving the guard to plummet. Samuel continued running through the riot of prisoners, attempting to ascend higher. Samuel eventually catches up to Li, who had concluded a battle with Alchemilia general Santo. It would be too dark to see Samuel initially, so Li prepared to fight. However, Samuel revealed himself and began talking to the old man. A guard would creep up behind Li's shoulder, but Samuel would quickly shoot them, saving Li. Li asked how they would determine the Alchemilia inmate placement algorithm, but Samuel retorted that information would be useless in a riot. They quickly ascended, before approaching a metallic door. From the top, Li and Samuel would hear the lower floors collapsing due to a bomb. Li told Samuel to open the door, so they could get moving. Samuel did as he was told. Unfortunately, the woman who they met earlier, Nabi, would appear behind the door and throw Samuel off the railing. After Samuel fell to the ground, he would be attacked yet again. A mechanical beast emerged from the darkness, attacking him. It pierced his carotid artery, leaving him temporarily numb. The creature left him on the floor and went elsewhere. The numbness would not fully paralyze Samuel, and he would get up later on, mostly unaffected. Samuel left the prison temporarily, acquiring a grenade launcher and a set of tablets. Samuel would blow open a metal door after some minutes of exploration, and arrive at the Alchemilia Hangar. Looking over the bottom, Samuel saw Atticus and Gabriel. The latter was bloodied and on the ground, and Atticus was looking over him. Samuel jumped down onto the hangar. He asked Atticus if he was ready to leave, for Samuel planned to take a hummingbird and escape. Atticus responded with what to do with Gabriel, but Samuel said there was no time. Atticus sent Chris and Blossom to go with Samuel. Li and Rooke eventually made it to the hangar. Li told Rooke to follow Samuel, who was approaching a vehicle. Standing over a black hummingbird, Samuel ordered the three with him to get in. Melissa would come as well, and run towards the faces of Chris and Blossom. Steven made it to the hangar as well. He saw Samuel and the others, but his progress would be impeded by Alchemilia and the beast Samuel saw before. Steven attempted to take out a weapon but was quickly murdered by the mechanical beast. It punched its robotic hand through Steven's abdomen, leaving him to die. Samuel prepared to start up the hummingbird as Melissa attempted to save Steven. She tried to help him, but Atticus told her it would be futile. Through rage and teary eyes, Melissa agreed with Atticus. The two returned to Samuel's vehicle and jumped inside. Samuel activated the vehicle's rotor blades and began to ascend upwards. He shot two sets of rockets at the glass ceiling above them, as it was the quickest way out. Remnant Rock as a whole would slowly collapse, due to bombs from John Fontaine's rebels. Samuel flew into the open sea, and Atticus saw as the Port City bridge collapsed as well. This was the end of Operation: Primo Victoria. After the operation, Samuel and the rest of Team B are deemed terrorists in Silivia. Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Main characters Category:Adults Category:Humans Category:Protagonists